


Corruption Catastrophe

by oheyitsrae



Category: Eppy (Splatuber), Splatoon
Genre: Angst, I dont know I'm going to have a go, Interesting stuff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oheyitsrae/pseuds/oheyitsrae
Summary: He's still in there, somewhere. The corruption still gets stronger with each passing day. Is there any way to stop it? Or will he be completely gone, just a shell of who he once was?
Relationships: Eppy and Corrupted Eppy
Kudos: 2





	Corruption Catastrophe

_Somehow I knew today was going to be different. It just... never goes the way you expect does it?_

It was a typical Sunday afternoon. I had nothing really going on today, which was unusual for me, since I had a _lot _of college coursework to do. I think I might just... do it later, it's not even due in until like, what? A week? There's plenty of time to get it done. That's besides the point I suppose.

I should probably introduce myself shouldn't I? What's up? I'm Eppy. I do SquidTube for a full time hobby, and I currently have... about 8.9K Subscribers. Not bad for an 18 year old Splatuber am I right? As of right now? I was just setting myself up to do a casual turf war video. Everything should be in place... at least I think so anyway. 

Camera, check.

Weapons, check.

Headphones, check.

Right! Lets record!

"Hey guys, what's up?" Honestly? I was just way too tired to be cheerful, "I know, I haven't...posted in a while, but you know, life got in the way..." uh... what should I say now... "**and, **I just... you know, I just-"

You can tell I haven't recorded anything in a long time. It was hard, trying to keep my fans entertained with my... witty humour (not so much witty and more cringey in my opinion, but that's up to you guys to decide), so I often stumble on what to say in my videos. I think they like it though.

"I just couldn't... **do **the edits you know? I couldn't do the upload, I couldn't... do the, the thing i want to do for my fans, you lovely people that are watching this..." I give a half assed wink to the camera "...lovely video right now" What am I even saying?! Bring it back to the topic... 

"But, this going to be a pretty innocent video, it's just going to be a regular video, a regular Splatoon video, as... it says in the title" I quickly do a double take, cause... you know, it _could _change, you never know "At least... i hope that's what it says..." 

Somehow, the air felt different as soon as I said that. Was someone watching me? I'm probably just being delusional, it was probably nothing, right? Yeah.

"Yeah, just a regular Splatoon video ladies and gentlemen" I knew my voice quivered very slightly, I don't think the microphone picked up on it though.

"Anyways! Let's just get right into it" I walk into the lobby. Everything should go pretty smoothly from here... I hope.

The first match didn't go so well, hydra splatlings... aren't really my forte, and this one girl kept coming after me, I'm not exactly sure why... maybe just cause I'm such an easy target you know? Not to mention, I only got like, what? Only one kill? Which isn't too bad, but I could have done better. I sigh after the match was over, I really am not in the mood today... 

_ **ANYWAY,** _

I switch to my trusty, fresh Squiffer. It's always a weapon I knew I could count on. And so, I enter the second match... the air feels even tenser now, why does it feel like something bad is g͏o̕i̛ng t̴o ̴H͡A̴PP̵E͟N͝.

The second match? Mhmmmm... could have gone better. I was doing a lot better than the last match, but my team decided to be i͟d͞i҉ots̢ and not do anything. I felt... so off after that. I honestly could not continue, so, I'm going to leave it until tomorrow, hopefully by then everything will b͠e̢ ҉ok̢͘a̷͟͝y̶҉.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey guys... guess who's back to record again... I guess. I don't know, I just wasn't feeling it yesterday. Hopefully today will be a lot better!

...

It didn't go well, I thought, maybe some turf wars might just calm me down, I thought, maybe I could actually not fuck up for once. But guess what?! My weapon sucks! Again! So I'm going to the Fresh Squiffer. Hopefully it might go better... again.

...

Hold on a minute... who's that? In the lobby, another person named Eppy joined, but their name was in full caps, and they were a higher level than me. Surely it was just someone pretending to be me right? I mean, there's no way that...

I see them from the other spawn point. They didn't look right. The other Eppy had red eyes, and they didn't have any headphones on their ears, not to mention his shoes. They were white instead of the yellow ones that I normally wore. What was going on? The air in the match felt... wrong, I went over to see this other Eppy, cautious of what to expect.

I shouldn't be so scared. It could just be Gridith playing a stupid prank on me, you know? We stare at each other for a bit, before I yell out in fear, and splat him. I then proceed to run away. At least, I thought I was. But I ended up in the same position as before, staring straight at the other Eppy.

I look around me. There was no one else in the match anymore. Just me and him. Where am I? It all looks wrong, please, get me out of here... I don't want to be here.

"W-what... why is it night time? Why is this guy... staring at me?" I take a step back from the other Eppy, my lip trembling, my Squiffer clutched in my hands. Maybe if I try talking to him, I could figure out what was going on... "Hey... uh, me, uh... can you speak?"

N̛ơ ̷̛̕an͞͏sw̵͏e̷̢r. He just turns and s̵̨t̨͝͠a̸̡r̡e͘͝s͟ a͢t҉̢ me.

"Uh..." Im really at a loss for words "You're pretty quiet"

**W̊ͭ̊ͫ̈҉̳̦̝̼͞A͎̳͔̪̖̹͔͖͗͒͞I̪̙̰ͦ͛ͩ̇̄͠͞T͔̹̅ͮ͊͑̏ͩͤ͢ͅ.̷̳͍̪̺̤͆͛̆͆͂̊ͦ**

**W̶̭̗̻̝̬̍̉ͤͦ̐ͮͣ̃̊̆͛͋ͩ̉̚̕͝H̅̓́̿ͧ͌͐̽̏̔͒̆ͬ̈͏̠̤̫̦̺̖̕Ạ̴̶̲̫̦̗͚̭̗̤̹͚̜̬̘̪ͪ̈́͌ͭ̾ͤ̇̋̔̅ͭ̑̑̂̏͞T̛ͭ̌̆ͮͣ̏̏ͥ̆̔̿̾͋̄̂̂ͨ҉̡̞̠̱̳̖͍̭̠̫̬͉͍͓͇͞'ͨ̔͆̉ͨͬ̇̉͢҉̨͚̺͕̫̹̪̩̥̣̭̥͔ͅŞ̵̷̦̹͇̹̩̼̦̱̻̹̯̪̘̦̰̈́͑̉ͣͨ͂̽̚͜͡ͅ ̶̷̻̦̪͉̤̰̙̰͓̣͈̪̻ͣ̈́ͤ̓̾̉͆̋͠ͅG̥̥̻͚̱̳͖̦͔̼̼ͪ̂ͪ͑͛͐̄̃̈́̀̌ͣ̆ͦͧͪ̐͠O̸̢̨̳̠̰̫̤̥͔̙͉̬̯̰̪̹̙̭͛̎̽̏̽ͮ̋̅̓̿ͭͨ͛̓̾̆̅͊̚I̸̠͈̩̜̯̩͉͖͍̺̠̖̰ͥͭ̉ͪ̀̐ͣ̎ͫ̕͝Ǹ͚͍̥̗̹̝̹̞̭ͥ̀̆͂̓͐̀̔͌̊ͮ̏ͫ͆͒̆͘G̰͔͉͚̈́́̿ͯͫͫ̊̀ͫͪ̅ͭ̓̾ͨͯ̉̐͢͠ ̐̊̈̚҉͏͓̺̘͚͈͓̣̠͙O̸̡̹̮̱̲̝̟͙̲̙̦͍̳̫͉͔̅͂ͤ̇̉ͣͬ́͂̎ͩ̉ͤ̐͠N̢̄̇͊ͩ̏ͮ̉̏͑͐̅̈́̑̑ͪͩͫ̀͢͏͔͍̘͇͕̝͓̟̜͚̭̕?̴̷̨̞̬̩͇̣̞͍̰̟̹͎̰ͮ͑ͫ̑ͥ͆̌ͯ̓͑͐̂ͨ͋͐̐̚̕**

**Silence.**

**A week goes by. I hear a ringing from the phone. I leave it to go to voicemail. It's Kahleek.**

_"Hey what's up! It's Eppy. Im currently not available right now, but please leave a message for me. Bye!"_

**I hear him.**

_ **"Hey, Eppy!** _

_ **It's been a while since we talked...** _

_ **Well... a week since...** _

_ **...** _

_ **I hope you're doing alright lately...** _

_ **As I've heard about your stressful issues...** _

_ **But if you can,** _

_ **Please chat with me when you can..."** _

**The line goes dead. I stay quiet.**

**...**

P̵̵͉̦͚̣̬̜̟̙̼̹̙̗̜ͫͭ͆ͧ͜͡L̸̽̐͌̈̓ͤͩ͂͌ͭ̀͒̒͛͊̒҉̹̞͚͍̜͕̥̙̱̰E̡͇̣̣̜̞̯ͥͮ͒ͯ́̅̂̓̂̒ͦͯ͟͞A̵̡̼̯̲̝̲̱̪̞͔͚̜̗ͨ̐͋̈́ͭ̾ͯͮ͒̎͘Ş̴̻̠̮͍̘̤͕͕͚̼͈̼͖̯̯̬̳̤ͦ̉ͫͮͪ̊͠E̷̢̢͓͙̜̞̱̭̫͔͔̬̼͕̳̫̤̲̪̤͈̽ͣ̏̋̈̈̾̌̓ͫ̿͂̀ͫ͞ ̱̘͚͕̠̠͈͎̼͇̰͇͉͍̻̗̆͊̄̾̂̀̊̈́̂͗ͬͭ̿̚͡H̻̻͖̭͍͓̩͈̖̪̘̰̬̜̠̩̯̖̻͒ͪͩ̔̎̓ͨĖ̶̛̮̠̖̝͕͚̣̘̼ͭͧ͗̅ͥ̂͒ͫ͌̕͢L̇͛̏̏̉͏̮̰͎͔̭̱P̘̝̻̼͍̓̋̐̄̏̅̒̑ͪ̿͊̿͆̾͜͜͡ ͮͤ̾́͏̢̩̠̰͙̦̖̬M̵̧͇̭̮̞̭͂̊̀̏ͬͨ̚͟E̢̖͈͍̤̹̼̯͇̬̞̳̞͂̏̈́̀ͧ̊ͫ̌̾̈̏ͥ̈́ͫ̓̽̏̍͝


End file.
